


The Great "Who's On Top?" Betting Pool of 2014

by 3White_Mage3



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, RDA is implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 12:48:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3068525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3White_Mage3/pseuds/3White_Mage3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The cast and crew have no doubts that Jared and Jensen are a couple and have been for some time. The question on everyone's mind is which one is the top in that relationship. And each member of the cast and crew is willing to put their money where their opinion is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Great "Who's On Top?" Betting Pool of 2014

**Author's Note:**

> The "voice" is way off on this; this perspective is really damned hard to write and present tense is a total bitch. Sorry about that, but I woke up with this idea in my head and I wanted to get it out there with the hope that I'll come back and clean it up and pretty it up later.
> 
> I don't make nor want anything from Supernatural or its owners and creators. You can tell because if I had any influence whatsoever I'd be shacked up with both these guys.

It's a Tuesday morning and Jensen and Jared are sitting quietly near the breakfast buffet reviewing their scripts when Jeffrey Dean walks up looking slightly nervous. "Hey guys, can I ask you something?" Both men look a little taken aback, with Jensen looking more hesitant and suspicious than his costar, so it's Jared who responds, "Sure, JD, what's up?"

The older man stops fiddling with the yoghurts and blurts out, "Which side of the bed do you sleep on?" And then looking panicked he adds quickly, "Or beds, I mean. Not saying it's a single bed. Or that you're sharing it. If it was one bed, I mean."

Jared shrugs and replies, "the right side." Jensen answers, "the left." 

Jeff exclaims, "I knew it!" and pulls his cell phone out and after waiting for it to connect gushes to the person on the other end, "RD, I was right, Jared sleeps on the right, you know what that means," and quickly moves out of hearing range leaving the two actors puzzled. Before they can think about it too much, however, they're called to the set to begin filming.

***

At the lunch break everyone is filing their way along the buffet table. Jared is picking through the salad items while Jensen scowls at the bread selection seemingly tempting him by its very existence when they hear two female members of the crew talking right outside the tent. "Well, I'm telling you the way to find out is that we go look in their trailers for condoms. If we find XXL ones we know Jared's on top, if they're the normal sized ones, Jensen is." The voices are growing fainter, indicating that the two women are walking away. Jared doesn't dare look up to know that Jensen is glaring at him as if it's his fault, but he can still hear his costar huff, "You could at least wipe that smug look off your face," before storming out of the tent.

***

Later in the day Jeffrey Dean again walks up to the two, interrupting their conversation with one of the sound techs who promptly scurries off to be somewhere else. In his hands are two tablespoons and he gives one to Jared and one to Jensen, both of whom look suitably befuddled, twirling the spoons in their hands as if the answer might make itself apparent that way. Jeff announces, "I want you guys to each take your spoon and put them together. Nest them, I mean," and watches eagerly. Jared is the first to realize what their colleague is implying followed very quickly by Jensen who voices, "oh for fucks sake, JD," at the back of Jeff's head, the same Jeff who's beating a hasty retreat even as he says into his phone, "Rick, they won't do it. What do I do now?" Both spoons go zinging past his head just as he turns the corner.

***

The next morning at breakfast Jim Beaver joins Jensen and Jared at their table. After some of the usual chit chat about yesterday's filming and the plans for today, the bearded man ventures tentatively, "so, if you two were to go camping, who takes the top bunk?" Jared's spoon clatters into his bowl of muslix and both men quickly get up to leave with Jensen's napkin landing in the pool of syrup left over from his pancakes as he shouts over his shoulder on the way out, "we use sleeping bags, you idiot." Jim, of course, is completely unfazed as he digs back into his omelette.

***

Misha, being neither the subtlest nor the most insidious of the lot, makes his try with, "hey, J." And since both men turn in reaction he continues with, "when you two go somewhere, who drives?" Jared rolls his eyes and replies, "Clif, you dork," before taking Jensen by the elbow and walking back to his trailer.

***

And that is where Richard finds them. Both leading men are highly aware of the strange way their colleagues have been acting over the last day or two so they just look up from their laptops as Dick stands in the open trail door, uncharacteristically waiting to be acknowledged. Usually he would just come in and throw himself down in one of the chairs before flipping through tv channels. Finally Jensen blurts out, "what?" Speight gets his typical lascivious grin on his face and asks, "if one of you were a hot dog and the other a hot dog bun..." Dick doesn't even get to finish his question before he's picking himself up off the ground outside the trail door. He dusts himself off and both Jared and Jensen can hear him yell to someone out of sight, "JD, you still owe me that twenty bucks!"

***

The mystery is solved that evening when JD enters Jared's trailer without knocking. He's planning to ask the guys another probing question but there's no need to when he sees Jared on top of Jensen on the trailer's sofa. The taller man's pants and briefs are down around his thighs and he's pumping hard into Jensen who has legs wrapped around Jared's waist. Luckily they're so wrapped up into each other and the sound of skin slapping skin is loud enough that Jeff can slip out unnoticed. He sets off to announce to the entire cast and crew that he, Jeffrey Dean Morgan, through his tireless sleuthing and peerless deductive abilities is the one who's discovered the answer they've all been searching for. 

Unfortunately, when all the written votes are tallied all the cash has to be given back. No one wins the rather sizable pot of money in the great "who's on top" betting pool because every single member of the cast and crew had bet on Jared being the top in their relationship. 

Jensen spends at least a week glowering at anyone and everyone who crosses his path.


End file.
